A Través de la Memoria
by Pocoya
Summary: Pequeños detalles. Pequeños momentos. Esos segundos de satisfacción personal son los que se quedan grabados en nuestra mente, así como los dolorosos. Sin embargo, todos ellos hacen que seamos nosotros mismos tanto hoy como el día de mañana. AU.
1. Prólogo

**N/A:** Hace mucho tiempo que no he subido nada. No utilizaré excusas tontas como que no tuve tiempo o que tenía un writer's block. No. Una vez empiezas a escribir ese tipo de excusas no valen. Uno solo escribe cuando tiene un motivo, cuando está inspirado.

Por lo tanto debo disculparme con todos aquellos que esperaban que actualizara alguna de mis otras fanfictions. No creo que las continue. De hecho, tengo pensado reescribirlas. Ya no escribo igual que hace tres años. Quiero creer que escribo ahora mucho mejor. Mi objetivo es que el lector forme parte de la historia, como si fuera testigo de los acontecimientos de la historia. El hecho de que emplee un vocabulario simple o inapropiado en algún determinado momento no refleja mi falta de conocimiento. Si lo he escrito así, será por algo.

Por último, me he atrevido a darle un giro inesperado a un hecho que podríamos calificar de canon. Si creéis que he hecho mal o que he blasfemado quiero que penséis en una cosa. Aquí los personajes no son países, son _personas_, por lo que actúan como una persona cualquiera.

¡Disfrutad de la historia!

_Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia World Series pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya._

_A Través de la Memoria (ATM) me pertenece a mí, Pocoya._

_Dedicación especial a Takusi._

* * *

**A Través de la Memoria.**

Prólogo:

_'Es inevitable. Los dos sabíamos que este momento llegaría, que tarde o temprano deberías abandonar esta casa. Disfruté mucho del tiempo que pasé en tu compañía, pero es el momento de despedirnos. Adiós Elizaveta.'_

Esas mismas palabras resonaron una vez más en sus oídos. Aún no podía dar crédito a lo que había pasado. De un día para otro, Roderich se le planta y le dice que tienen que romper, que esto no tiene que seguir así. Así, sin más. De manera gratuita. Cuando lo oyó le pareció una broma, una de mal gusto, pero una broma. Nada más. Pero aquellos ojos claros no se habían relajado en absoluto. Iban en serio.

Fue entonces cuando se echó a llorar.

Había dejado caer la bandeja en la que le llevaba el té de después de la comida. Como consecuencia previsible, todos sus contenidos se habían desparramado por el suelo oscuro de parqué. Por suerte no había caído sobre la alfombra buena, pero eso no le había importado lo más mínimo.

Había corrido a su lado. Le había agarrado de los brazos con tanta fuerza que le impresionaba que no hubiera hecho una pequeña mueca de dolor, por mínima que fuera. Y le había mirado por última vez a los ojos. Aquellos ojos que le habían dicho cosas bonitas, que le había descrito sueños por alcanzar, que le habían cantado sus sentimientos. Ahora estaban vacíos.

-Deseas decirme algo, ¿no es así?

Ese rentintín. Ese tono de superioridad. Esa mirada tan fría. No pudo evitarlo. Le abofeteó con fuerza y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Esa fue la última vez que Elizaveta Héderváry vio a Roderich Edelstein.


	2. Falso Llanto

**N/A: **Como algunos de vosotros podéis apreciar, esta fanfiction ya no tiene cuatro capítulos. Eso es porque lo he editado para hacer este capítulo más largo y coherente, teniendo en cuenta las recomendaciones hechas por Ukio-onii-chan (¡el primer reviewer! muchas gracias n.n).

Aquí tenemos al adorable Gilberto Amador para deleitarnos con su uso particular del vocabulario más barrio bajero que puedas encontrar. Si alguien encuentra alguna referencia a un anuncio famoso, podrá decidir qué quiere que ocurra en alguno de los próximos capítulos. Con eso me refiero a que si alguien participa y acierta me puede decir _'Quiero que Iván aparezca y le tire de la falda a Elizaveta'_. Por ejemplo e_e

Todos aquellos que tengais algún tipo de duda sobre la fanfic, por favor, no dudéis en hacérmelo saber. No me molestaré, os lo prometo :)

_Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia World Series pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya._

_A Través de la Memoria (ATM) me pertenece a mí, Pocoya._

_Gracias Aredhel por ser mi beta-reader. Andorra te lo compensará (?)  
_

_Dedicación especial a Takusi._

_

* * *

_

**A Través de la Memoria.**

1. Falso Llanto:

-Tch, joder Eliza. No tienes remedio- suspiró al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Se pausó un momento para pensar en lo que iba a hacer. No tenía mucha experiencia en dar consejos de este tipo al bando femenino. Eso no iba con su sobredosis de testosterona. -. Relájate ahora, ¿quieres? Pareces una vieja de esas a las que les quitan el turno en la pescadería.

Mala elección de palabras Gilbert. Eso no era exactamente lo que quería oír Elizaveta en esos momentos. Se pudo comprobar con los gritos que pegó segundos más tarde. Suspiró. Mierda, no se le daba bien esto. Era un rollazo y no le apetecía nada tener que conducir hasta las puñeteras afueras de la ciudad hasta la urbanización pija de superlujo donde vivía ella.

Si hubiera sido otra persona seguramente le habría mandado a tomar viento diciendo que le sudaba la wurst al respecto, pero no era una persona cualquiera. Era su mejor amiga desde. . . ¿siempre? Bueno, podría decir que fue su única amiga hasta que conoció al otro par de imbéciles. Si le hubiera dado la espalda ahora, West no se lo podría perdonar en la vida. Gilbird tampoco. Y teniendo a Gilbird cabreado, la vida no era rosa.

-Eh, pescadera, que puedo pasar a recogerte en unos veinte minutos. Llena la maleta de toda la ropa interior guarra que tengas que te vienes conmigo a mi casa -sonrió con suficiencia-. Ya sé que me lo agradecerás haciéndome cosas de las tuyas que tanto me ponen y dirás mi nombre en un tono orgásmico mientras- Sí, sí, ya voy para allá -con eso colgó y una sonrisa de superioridad apareció en sus labios casi instantáneamente.

En fin, todo sea por la marimacho de turno. Elizaveta Héderváry le debía una al Gran Oresama, con mayúscula en la 'G' por favor, y sería algo de lo que se arrepentiría ella más tarde. Porque Gilbert era un coñazo cuando quería, e iba a querer serlo durante mucho _mucho_ tiempo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, ella cerró el móvil y lo guardó en un bolsillo de la falda. Se apoyó en la pared del baño. Todo lo que había pasado era aún demasiado y no lo había asimilado. Le parecía una broma tonta del destino. Se sentía desubicada. Aquellos azulejos habían presenciado tantas cosas y ahora se le hacían tan extraños. . . Esta ya no era su casa.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta, dirigiéndose a la habitación en la que una vez compartió tantos momentos íntimos con cierta persona. Debía darse prisa si Gilbert iba a ir a recogerla. ¿Quién la iba a decir que ya no volvería a ver todos esos numerosos cuadros colgados en la pared? ¿O que no sentiría nunca más la calidez que una vez derramaban esas paredes? Ahora estaban frías. Todo era helador. Sobrecogedor. Extraño.

Por suerte, pensó agradecida, _él_ no se encontraba en su habitación. Vamos hombre, hubiera sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Abrió el armario y sacó una maleta pequeña que tenían guardada. La solían utilizar cuando hacían viajes de corta duración, llevando la ropa de ambos en el pequeño recipiente, solo que esta vez no iba a volver a este lugar. Cogió la ropa básica que iba a necesitar, ya podría comprarse más con su propio dinero. Abrió el cajón de su mesilla de noche que contenía toda su ropa interior, la discreta y la que no era tan discreta, y la metió toda en la maleta. Si se creía ese enfermo que la iba a dejar ahí para que él hiciese lo que quisiera con ella, estaba muy equivocado.

Tras guardar todo aquello que le podría resultar de utilidad, cerró la maleta. Estaba llena del todo, sinceramente, pero estaba segura de que no se dejaba nada importante. Claro que, muchas cosas habían perdido el valor sentimental hace varios minutos. La agarró por el asa y salió de esa habitación, bajando por las escaleras después.

Tampoco se lo encontró en el camino a la puerta. Abrió dicha puerta y salió, los colores cálidos de la tarde la recibieron. Aunque ella los sentía fríos en el corazón. Se quedó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. El silencio de la lujosa urbanización la abrazó.

Tranquilidad. Eso era lo que quería, lo que anhelaba. Solamente quería quedarse sentada en un sitio cualquiera y que nadie la molestara. Quería que el mundo se detuviera. Quería escapar. Huir de esos sentimientos que la acorralaban en una calle sin salida. Eludir a los coches que conducían a toda velocidad por la autopista con perfectos giros y saltos. Engañar a una cruel realidad que le causaba mucho dolor.

Pero no podía.

Por mucho que quisiera hacer cada una de esas cosas, le resultaba física y psicológicamente imposible. Por eso no dijo nada cuando Gilbert vino a recogerla con su moto. Él simplemente colocó la pequeña maleta en un compartimento exterior del vehículo y le dio un casco. Ella se hizo una coleta baja rápidamente y se lo puso. Gilbert fue a hacer un comentario sobre lo extremadamente femenina que se veía en ese momento con toda la ironía que le caracterizaba pero al mirarle los ojos decidió tragarse lo que iba a decir. No era el momento más adecuado.

Elizaveta suspiró. Aún no terminaba de creerse lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente quería que todo acabara. Quería meterse en la cama para despertarse a la mañana siguiente. Así todo esto no sería más que un mal sueño. O al menos es lo que ella deseaba que fuera. Se agarró a la cintura de Gilbert y este aceleró hasta salir de aquella odiosa urbanización.

Mientras tanto, unos ojos violáceos los observaron desde la comodidad del segundo piso hasta que estos desaparecieron tras la esquina. Después cerró las cortinas con fuerza.


	3. Reset

**N/A**: ¡Muchas gracias a maestro jedi y a ArletHoshino por dejar una review! De veras, ver que a la gente le gusta la fanfiction me dan ganas de continuar escribiendo ^^ Por eso voy a hacer los drabbles más largos y entretenidos.

Por cierto, lo que dice Elizaveta en húngaro luego lo dice en español. O sea que no debería haber ningún problema.

En fin, espero que os guste :)

_Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia World Series pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya._

_A Través de la Memoria (ATM) me pertenece a mí, Pocoya._

_Gracias Aredhel por ser mi beta-reader. Los tres gilipollas aparecerán en el siguiente capítulo, te lo prometo :)  
_

_Dedicación especial a Takusi.

* * *

_

**A Través de la Memoria.**

2. Reset

Elizaveta abrió los ojos lentamente, despacio. O al menos eso pretendió. Una brillante luz la cegó por completo, sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente por instinto. Una vez el escozor desapareció, lo intentó de nuevo. Poco a poco, parpadeando, consiguió abrirlos. Un techo blanco impoluto le dio la bienvenida. Por un momento no reconoció donde se encontraba así que se incorporó, quedándose sentada en la cama.

La habitación en la que se encontraba contaba con un pequeño escritorio que pegaba con la ventana, por la cual se colaban los rayos de sol del nuevo día. Dicho escritorio contaba a su vez con una cómoda silla de madera. Allí, sobre el respaldo, habían dejado una camiseta negra en la cual podía leerse el nombre de un grupo de música alemana sobre la tela oscura. Fue entonces cuando recordó dónde estaba.

Dejó escapar un breve suspiro. Si Gilbert no la hubiera acogido en su casa, no sabía que hubiese hecho. Se levantó de la cama. Se detuvo un momento, pensando en hacerla, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de algo. No tenía nada que hacer. Era fin de semana, por lo que no trabajaba, y no tenía pensado irse de fiesta exactamente, así que seguramente volvería a meterse en la cama y pasaría el resto del día bajo las sábanas.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero en el proceso descubrió un espejo que había en una de las paredes de la habitación. No lo había visto antes desde la cama. Se acercó y tuvo que contener una mueca a ver su aspecto. Su pelo estaba totalmente despeinado, como era de esperar por la mañana, pero sus ropas estaban completamente arrugadas. Evidentemente ella, como era tan lista y tan todo, nada más llegar se tiró encima de la cama y pasó de cambiarse de ropa. Ahora se lamentaba de no haberlo hecho.

Y encima ahora no sabía donde estaba su maleta. Conociendo a Gilbert seguro que no la había sacado del compartimento de la moto. Sus ojos cayeron sobre la camiseta que estaba en el respaldo de la silla. Sonrió. Le iba a devolver la jugada. No sabía si él lo había hecho a propósito o no, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiarle por mínima que fuera. Además, tenía ganas de cambiarse de ropa.

En apenas unos segundos había sustituido la ropa usada por la susodicha camiseta y la verdad era que. . . le quedaba enorme. Las mangas le llegaban por los codos y digamos que no tenía que preocuparse por encontrar unos pantalones. Pero eso sí, era cómoda y olía bien. Le tendría que agradecer a Gilbert más tarde el hecho de que lavara su ropa. Toda la humanidad se lo agradecía en este momento.

Tras reírse entre dientes salió al pasillo. El resto de la casa tenía el mismo estilo sencillo que la habitación en la que había pasado la noche. No es que las paredes estuvieran vacías ni nada por el estilo, era solo que no estaban tan llenas de ornamentación como su- bueno, donde antes vivía. Había otras puertas, una de las cuales sería la del baño y Elizaveta sintió un deseo inminente de hacer una visita a Mr. Propper, pero también había que pensar en una cosa:

Elizaveta no sabía cuál era la habitación de Gilbert. Tampoco sabía si dormía completamente vestido o era de esos chicos que con los calzoncillos se quedaban a gusto. Digamos que no estaba cómoda desconociendo esa variable y prefería no equivocarse de cuarto. Así que bajó las escaleras con la esperanza de encontrar otro baño en la planta inferior de la casa. Y gracias a Budapest encontró la dichosa puerta en seguida.

Tras su breve visita, en la que había intentado peinarse, fue a la cocina. Ya que estaba, le prepararía el desayuno a Gilbert en compensación por lo que había hecho por ella. Sabía que no era lo mismo, pero se sentía en la necesidad de hacerlo. No tardó mucho tiempo en encontrarla, sin embargo, cuando entró se llevó una sorpresa.

-Lud. . . uh. . . ¿Ludwig?- Ahí mismo en la cocina, sentado en una de las sillas, estaba el hermano menor de Gilbert. La ironía del asunto era que aún siendo el albino el hermano mayor, Ludwig le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros de estatura y abultaba más que él. Le gustaba entrenarse a menudo, siendo militar era obvio, y era mucho más sereno que su hermano. Muchas veces parecía él el mayor de los dos. Se podría decir que lo único que compartían los dos era su amor por las patatas, ya que físicamente no se parecían en nada. Donde Gilbert era albino, Ludwig era rubio platino. Los ojos azules del menor contrastaban notablemente con los rubís del mayor. -¿Qué haces en la cocina?

El alemán levantó la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo. -Buenos días Elizaveta. He preparado el desayuno, toma asiento por favor.

Ella asintió y se sentó en una silla a su lado.

Encima de la mesa había una cestilla con varios panecillos y un par de tarros de mermelada al lado. También había una bandeja con lonchas de queso y embutido, al lado de cual había un bol de madera lleno de comida. Puedo identificar algunos trozos de patata, bacon y lo que creyó que era huevo y cebolla. Por lo que pudo ver, Ludwig ya se había servido y había estado comiendo mientras leía el periódico antes de que ella hubiera llegado.

Dudó por un instante sobre lo que debería coger, pero le acercaron el bol que tenía tanta variedad de ingredientes. Parpadeó un momento. Aún no sabía lo que era, ni siquiera si estaba bueno o no.

-Es Bauernfrühstück, un plato típico alemán para el desayuno -en ese momento juró que la usual mirada fría de Ludwig se había suavizado-. Creo que te gustará, lo he preparado esta misma mañana.

Por curiosidad y porque se sentía un poco presionada a probar del bol de la comida impronunciable, se puso un poco en el plato que habían colocado en su sitio. Asintió y el alemán colocó el cuenco en su sitio. Cogió el tenedor y tragó saliva. La estaba observando con esos ojos claros de los suyos y eso no la relajaba mucho que digamos. Pinchó un trozo de patata condimentada y se la llevó a la boca. Masticó lentamente, saboreando todos los condimentos y finalmente, tragó.

-Nagyon finom. . . ¡Está muy bueno!

-Pues si te gusta su comida, deberías probar la que prepara el maricón de Francis. Ese cabrón si que cocina bien, joder.

Ludwig dejó escapar un suspiro. -Deberías hablar mejor Gilbert.

Éste se sentó al otro lado de su hermano, justo en frente de Elizaveta. Justo como había temido, Gilbert dormía sin la camiseta y no se había dignado a ponerse una para desayunar. Su hermano, al contrario ya estaba completamente vestido por lo que ella supuso que se marcharía nada más terminar de comer. Por unos segundos el albino se quedó mirándola, y cuando ella se disponía a decirle que dejara de mirarla, éste empezó a reírse.

-¿Rammstein? Joder Eliza, no sabía que eras tan hardcore. Dime, ¿cuál es tu canción preferida? -apoyó el brazo sobre la mesa con una sonrisita de las suyas- ¿Du Hast, Freuer Frei, Keine Lust. . .?

La húngara le miró molesta. -Y yo que sé gilipollas, déjame en paz. Simplemente he cogido la camiseta que había en la habitación. Que por cierto, gracias Gilberto.

El albino rió. -De nada, querida Elizaveta, pero que sepas que esa camiseta no es mía.

-Ah, ¿no. . .? Entonces, ¿de quién-

-Es mía. -dijo Ludwig sin levantar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo tan concentrado. La pobre chica no sabía qué decir.

-Lo siento Ludwig, no pretendía coger tu camiseta. Es sólo que la ropa que tenía estaba toda arrugada y-

-No pasa nada. De hecho, la coloqué sobre la silla porque vi ayer que no llevabas ninguna maleta, por lo que puedo asumir que Gilbert se olvidó de sacarla de su motocicleta.

Elizaveta parpadeó un momento, asombrada con aquel detalle. Normalmente nadie era tan observador. Sonrió. -Muchas gracias Lud, de verdad, es todo un detalle.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del alemán. -No es nada.

-Oye _Lud_, podrías hacer esta tortilla rara de papas más a menudo joder, que está de puta madre.

Mientras ellos dos habían estado conversando, el mayor de los dos hermanos se había dedicado a llenar su estómago de toda la comida posible en tiempo récord. Se notaba a simple vista que faltaba más de la mitad de todo lo que había en la mesa. Por el amor de Budapest, ¡hasta se había manchado el pecho con la mermelada! A veces era como un niño pequeño. . .

Dicho niño se limpió las migajas del pan que tenía alrededor de la boca con el dorso de la mano antes de hablar.

-Bueno, como sea, esta noche te vienes de marcha con Oresama aquí presente y con el otro par de gilipollas. Ya verás como te lo pasarás de puta madre, porque, sinceramente, ¿quién no se lo pasa bien conmigo?

Elizaveta no sabía si agradecerle de todo corazón el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para que se sintiera mejor o si golpearle con la sartén que había usado Ludwig para preparar el desayuno.


	4. No estoy para fiestas

**N/A: **Quisiera hacer una mención especial a mi Alfredo personal, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODAS ESAS REVIEWS MARAVILLOSAS AMERRRIKA :D ¡Te mereces una hamburguesa cono el Empire State por lo mucho que me has subido el ego! n3n

Gracias también a _Al-chan_, a_ maestro jedi_ y a _McLenn_ por sus reviews. Todas y cada una de ellas las aprecio muchísimo ^^

En fin, que puedo decir. Me enrollé demasiado escribiendo pero creo que merece la pena. Bueno, eso lo dirán las reviews que tenga esta capítulo lol

Espero que os guste :)

_Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia World Series pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya._

_A Través de la Memoria (ATM) me pertenece a mí, Pocoya._

_Aredhel, vuelve de vacaciones te necesito ;A;  
_

_Dedicación especial a Takusi (mi querido inglés 3)  


* * *

_

**A Través de la Memoria.**

3. No estoy para fiestas

Tras un breve pero delicioso desayuno, Ludwig se marchó diciendo que tenía que solucionar unos problemas en la base militar donde trabajaba. Aunque Gilbert explicó que en realidad se iba a ver a su 'amiguito especial', a lo que su hermano le respondió con una mirada fría (Elizaveta pareció ser la única que se dio cuenta del suave color rosado de sus mejillas en aquel momento). La húngara recuperó su maleta de las viles fauces del compartimento de la cruel motocicleta del alemán y pudo cambiarse de ropa, pero se quedó con la camiseta negra de Rammstein como posible camisón. No tenía mucha más ropa y ese era un inconveniente si pensaba quedarse en la casa de Gilbert.

Aún no le había preguntado nada al respecto, pero por lo que le había dicho nada más llegar la noche anterior dio por sentado que se quedaría una temporada. Al menos hasta que tuviera un domicilio fijo. Claro que al gran Oresama no le molestaba en absoluto el hecho de tener a una mujer en casa, es más, sabía de más de uno al que se le pondrían los dientes largos.

Le costó mucho trabajo, pero consiguió arrastrar a cierto personaje al centro comercial. Pasaron toda la mañana y digamos que salieron de allí con bolsas llenas y llenas de ropa y complementos. Gilbert se había quejado diciendo que él no tenía nada que hacer allí, que se buscara a otro burro de carga, a lo que Elizaveta inteligentemente le respondió que Feliks no había estado disponible, que no se preocupara. Por supuesto, el albino le mandó comerle la wurst. Comentario que no terminó de pronunciar antes de que le golpearan en sus regiones vitales.

La húngara propuso que regresaran a casa, que ella prepararía la comida, pero el alemán se negó. Decía que le daba pereza ir en la moto con todo el calorazo del mediodía. "Quítate la chupa de cuero, Sherlock" le había contestado ella, pero él no dio su brazo a torcer. Así que acabaron comiendo fuera en un Burger King, porque el Kentucky Fried Chicken le daba mal rollo a Gilbert. Si no fuera por las peleas constantes que tenían entre los dos, podrían haber pasado por una pareja joven perfectamente. Bebían uno del refresco del otro y se daban de sus diferentes hamburguesas, como hacen los viejos amigos. Elizaveta había escogido una más bien mediana tirando a pequeña, a ella (al contrario que Gilbert) le preocupaba su salud. El alemán se había pedido una hamburguesa de tamaño considerable, lo que ganó una mirada de incredulidad de la húngara cuando éste dijo que quemaría luego todas esas calorías. Los huevos.

Después de comer, le consiguió convencer para que la llevara a casa y nada más llegar fue aplacada por los perros que tenían los hermanos en su jardín, igual que el día anterior. Los caninos eran tres y de diferentes razas, uno era un Pastor Alemán pero no supo reconocer la raza de los otros dos. Alguno de los hermanos siempre le recordaba el nombre en cuestión pero a ella siempre se le olvidaban. Por lo menos sabía el nombre de cada uno. Blackie, Berlitz y Aster (Blackie era el Pastor Alemán 3).

Elizaveta era una persona peculiar con los animales. Le encantaban, pero tenía muchísimo miedo de ellos. Es decir, no tenía la necesidad de gritar como una posesa (aunque se podía dar el caso) pero se volvía algo violenta y brusca. Si se trataba de un bicho algo 'gordo' la táctica era huir para volver con una escoba para matarlo. Aunque prefería mil veces huir para no volver. Todo se debía a cierta experiencia traumática en su tierna y dulce infancia que solamente conocía Gilbert. No es que fuera el mejor amigo del mundo mundial, pero por lo menos sabía lo que le molestaba y cómo apoyarla.

Y a lo tonto a lo tonto, pues se tiraron toda la tarde jugando con los perros y acabaron llenos de tierra y manchas de hierba. Elizaveta dio las gracias a Budapest por haber escogido esa mañana unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta cualquiera. Gilbert, el muy imbécil, estaba cubierto de barro de la cabeza a los pies, por lo que entraron en la casa a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa.

Una vez limpia y seca la húngara se dispuso a escoger la ropa más adecuada para esa noche. Después de todo, el alemán había dicho esa misma mañana que saldrían con 'el par de gilipollas'. No sabía exactamente qué hacía Gilbert con sus amigos, pero mientras no fuera nada tipo meterse drogas duras o algo así, le parecía bien (y lo hacían, estaría preparada para meterle un par de ostias).

Normalmente Elizaveta era la típica que siempre se vestía con falda y vestiditos, pero no estaba por la labor. Quería vestirse con colores más oscuros. Se le hacían ahora mucho más agradables a la vista. Tenía pocas ganas de salir de 'FIESHTA' como había repetido Gilbert tantas veces aquella mañana. Prefería quedarse en casa, en su autoproclamada habitación comiendo helado de chocolate y viendo telenovelas interminables (preferiblemente si eran de temática homosexual). No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Si hacía todo ese esfuerzo por parecer la de siempre, era por él. Porque desde siempre, si ella estaba mal y él no conseguía animarla, se ponía malo. Es lo que tienen los buenos amigos.

Suspiró y empezó a vestirse. Una simple camisa color vainilla con un chaleco negro de vestir abierto. Unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban a sus estilizadas piernas y unos botines marrones con algo de tacón. Le apetecía recogerse el pelo, hacerse un moño o algo, pero se sintió demasiado vaga y se dejó el pelo suelto. Fue a colocarse las horquillas con sus flores rosas de siempre, pero se detuvo. Empezó a ponérselas cuando _él_ se las regaló... ahora no tenía ningún motivo para seguir haciéndolo. Simplemente se pondría una boina negra y el mechón del flequillo detrás de la oreja. Punto.

-Oye, pescadera, ¿estás lista? Que estos dos no paran de darme toques, ¡que llegamos tarde, joder!- Gilbert se asomó a su habitación y al verla aún maquillándose se empezó a reír- ¡Ni que fueras una vieja, coño! ¿Tanto pote necesitas para estar decente? ¡Si sabes que a mí me pones de todas toda-!

No hace falta decir que la húngara le lanzó una bota para demostrar todo su cariño y afecto. Puede que no le hubiera dado al alemán, pero por lo menos le hizo callar. Parpadeó un par de veces para comprobar si se había puesto bien la sombra de ojos. Hizo una mueca. Gilbert era un exagerado. Solamente se había puesto un poco de colorete y máscara. Nada más. Con eso cerró su bolsita de maquillaje y salió al pasillo. No necesitaba bolso. Llevaba el móvil y algo de dinero, no necesitaba más.

-Joder macho, ya era hora- el albino se había apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras la había estado esperando. Llevaba su chupa de cuero de siempre con una camiseta blanca cualquiera debajo y unos vaqueros rasgados Lo que le llamó la atención fue la palestina roja que llevaba en el cuello. ¿Es que acaso no se había dado cuenta de que pronto sería verano? ¡Incluso ella se había arremangado la camisa! Entornó los ojos.

-Gilberto, vas a morir.-

-¡¿Pero qué coño he hecho ahora?- exclamó el alemán a la defensiva. Por lo visto había interpretado mal las palabras de la húngara.

-Me refería a que te vas a asar- repitió alargando innecesariamente la última sílaba-. Por la noche refresca, pero no tanto.-

-Bah, me la suda. ¿Sabes lo que les pone a la pivas? Bueno tú que ibas a saber, eres un tío-

Elizaveta se masajeó las manos tras golpearle. -Quiero que sepas que habría sido perfectamente capaz de darte una patada en los huevos.-

-Si es que tengo yo razón cuando digo que eres un tío...- murmuró Gilbert mientras se tocaba el pecho en la zona en la que le había dado. Afortunadamente para él, la húngara decidió ignorar ese último comentario por el bien del alemán y porque llegaban tarde y no le apetecía dar una mala impresión a sus amigotes. Así que cerraron la puerta principal con llave (Ludwig aún no había vuelto) y se montaron en la motocicleta.

No tuvieron que conducir mucho. Solo los típicos veinte minutos que se tardan desde las afueras al centro. Gilbert ya le había explicado brevemente el lugar al que iban a ir. Era un bar que solían frecuentar los días que tenían libres. Eso y que era alemán. No le había contado nada más. Sea como fuera, ella se aseguraría de que alguien no bebiera para poder llevarlos a cas- espera, que puñetas. GILBERT no debería beber, ¡era el que conducía la moto!

Tras girar a la derecha en un cruce, llegaron al susodicho bar. Aparcaron y le colocaron los candados a la motocicleta en caso de que alguien tuviera la genial idea de cogérsela 'prestada'. Elizaveta se quitó el casco a disgusto y volvió a peinarse. Ese era el inconveniente de tanta moto, que luego quedabas como recién levantado de la cama. Tendría que pedirle a Lud que la llevara en el coche alguna vez... Se colocó la boina y siguió a Gilbert a la entrada. Había bastante gente fuera, parecía que era cierto aquello que decían que con el verano llegaban las ganas de salir. Pero un cierto grupillo le llamó la atención, solo eran tres pero dos de ellos parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo y el otro intentaba tranquilizarlos.

-Y yo no llevaría nunca unos zapatos de ese estilo. S'il te plaît! Pensaba que tenías mejor gusto, mon ami.- dijo uno de los hombres. Tenía una melena rubia que le llegaría por los hombros, un estilo que a muchas mujeres le resultaba muy atractivo. No para Elizaveta.

-¿Cuáles, estos cuya suela no alcanzas? Me haces reír Francis. . . no-respondió sarcásticamente el otro extremo de la conversación. Era un hombre también rubio, pero con el pelo más corto que el anterior. También era más bajito, pero eran por escasos centímetros. -. ¿Y tú qué? Podrías afeitarte de vez en cuando, que esa barba que me traes te queda horrenda.

-Vamos chicos, dejadlo ya. ¡Hemos venido a divertirnos~!- intentó animar el ambiente el tercero de ellos. Era moreno con el pelo totalmente despeinado, aunque eso le daba un aire alegre de alguna forma. Parecía majo, anotó la húngara.

-Pasa de ellos Toño, ya sabes lo mucho que les pone discutir el uno con el otro- intervino Gilbert en la conversación. Espera. Eso significa que. . . ¡¿esos eran los amigos de los que tanto hablaba? La verdad, viniendo del alemán se había esperado algo completamente diferente. Tragó saliva. Sintió una presión espontánea de hacer una buena primera impresión. -Pero sabiendo el par de maricones que son, no me extrañaría que me dijeran que están juntos. Por cierto, esta pava de aquí es la chica de la que os hablé.

Los dos hombres que habían estado discutiendo se detuvieron y junto con el tercero, se quedaron mirándola. Por unos segundos, la húngara se sintió como un objeto de exposición del museo. Se tocó el brazo en un intento de disminuir su nerviosismo. Bajó la mirada, esperando que Gilbert notara la incomodidad de la situación y que hiciera algo al respecto, pero al ver que ese momento no llegaba, se aclaró la garganta.

-Me llamo Elizaveta Héderváry, encantada.- intentó sonreír pero no le salió nada natural.

-Eliza, el día que aprenda a pronunciar tu apellido montaré una fiesta hardcore con música de Rammstein como a ti te gusta- se mofó Gilbert.

-El día que me aprenda _yo _el tuyo, pensaré en Lud y no en ti cuando lo oiga.- con eso le dedicó la sonrisa dulce más falsa que pudo imitar. Gilbert tosió hacia un lado para escaquearse de responder. Pudo oír la risa de los otros tres hombres.

-¡Muy buena Eli!- río el moreno- No es muy a menudo que alguien le hace un corte de ese tipo a Gilbo, así que por mí eres bienvenida. Yo soy Antonio, pero me puedes llamar Toño.

La húngara se quedó asombrada con la facilidad que tenía para hablar con completos desconocidos. Aunque la verdad es que estaba segura de que Gilbert rajaba mucho de ella cuando estaba con sus amigos. Pero aún así, el detalle que tuvo Antonio le pareció adorable y no pudo evitar dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa propia.

-Oh, mon chérie Elizaveta~ Tu nombre me suspira palabras de gentileza, eres para mí toda una belleza -el rubio más alto le cogió la mano y la besó, haciendo una reverencia. Le pareció algo anticuado, pero educado a la vez. Le recordaba a todas esas películas antiguas en las que una pareja se conocían en un baile de disfraces. Eso sí, la rima era algo sosa. -. Me llamo Francis, pero me puedes llamar como tu corazón dese-

-Paco~ Paco~ Paco~- canturrearon a coro Gilbert y Antonio.

-¡Os he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que me llaméis '_Paco_'!-

-'A camino de Sevilla, Paco~'- rieron.

Francis fue detrás de ellos, dejando a Elizaveta con el último de ellos. Éste sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al ver la actitud tan infantil de sus compañeros y se acercó a la húngara.

-Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland- se presentó y extendió la mano. Pensó que sería para estrechársela, así que Elizaveta le tendió la suya. Pero éste le cogió la mano e hizo una reverencia, igual que había hecho Francis, pero no llegó a besarle el dorso. Si bien la situación anterior le había parecido la presentación típica en un baile, esta le sugirió la escena de la dama y el caballero. Era un gesto sencillo, pero quedaba mucho más humilde que el de Francis. -, pero llámame Arthur.

Cuando levantó la mirada, Elizaveta juró que vio los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda su vida. No era que Arthur hubiera destacado de tal forma que la húngara se había quedado prendada de él, nah ni en broma. Era solo que al igual que los ojos de Francis delataban su naturaleza altamente afectuosa,, y los de Antonio su gran sociabilidad y amabilidad, los de Arthur reflejaban algo más. Solo que no sabía como describirlo.

-Oye, maldito inglés, no me levantes a la pava joder.-

Y así sin más, la conexión que había establecido con los ojos de Arthur se rompió al apartar éste la mirada. Se incorporó e hizo un ademán de colocarse la camisa que llevaba antes de contestarle.

-Ella es libre de ir con quien quiera, ¿no crees?- Puede que fuera por la calma con la que dijo esa frase o por el tono que había utilizado, o tal vez porque esos ojos esmeralda se habían mostrado desafiantes y seguros de sí mismos mientras pronunciaba esas sílabas, pero la húngara no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Bah, tú y tus modales británicos. Eres un anticuado Arthur.-se burló Gilbert sacándole la lengua. Pasaba del tema, no merecía la pena. Elizaveta dio un suspiro aliviada, por un segundo pensó que el alemán se pelearía con el inglés. Gilbert había saltado antes por cosas mucho menores que contestaciones educadas. Así que se hizo el guay (o al menos lo intentó) y entró al bar, con un semi-avergonzado Antonio y un Francis que le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro al inglés al pasar siguiéndole.

Elizaveta miró a Arthur, dudando de qué hacer, pero oyó una voz que venía del interior de bar.

-¡Oye! ¡Marimacho! ¿Quieres entrar de una puta vez?- la húngara suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez de agotamiento.

-Maldito sea este Gilbert. . . ¿es que no puede hablar como las personas normales sin armar tanto escándalo?- murmuró para sí misma mientras entraba en el establecimiento.

El inglés entró detrás de ella, riéndose entre dientes al oír el comentario de la húngara. Si estos dos se llevaban así de mal, esta noche iba a ser _muy_ entretenida.


End file.
